The Prisoner Of The Mask
by Ben god of fear
Summary: After the defeat of Majora's mask, which was a prison created to contain Majora and use her power for chaotic purposes, Majora finds her way into Links mind and the hero goes on another quest, this time to reunite the full triforce and use its power to renew Majora's body. But the evil power that made the mask will not just sit back and watch. ([Link/Majora] and maybe [Oni/Zelda])


The Prisoner Of The Mask

(key: "thoughts are underlined" "_majora's speech and __thoughts_ _are italicized"_ "**oni/fierce deity's speech and ****thoughts** **are bolded")**

Ch.1

The Right Thing

"The right thing… what is it?"

I've seen a lot of things in my lifetime but none of it compares to the raw power of the demon before me, Majora. It stood there, whips in hand, taunting me, which was the only time I even had the chance to stand on my feet since the battle began. But it was short lived as I raised my shield to block an incoming whip to no avail as the whip wrapped around my whole body.

Suddenly I was flying through the air toward Majora. Just before I flew past Majora it dropped its unused whip and caught me, hand around my neck and upper torso, and slammed me into the ground, sending cracks through the stone like surface.

It moved its head so its one eyed face was inches from mine and let out a roar that temporarily deafened me. My battle-hardened face revealed none of the pain or fear that coursed through my body as Majora increased the pressure of its hold, putting strain on my extremely durable 17-year-old body. But before any real damage could be done I freed one of my hands and summoned an arrow imbued with the power of light and embedded it in Majora's wrist. Screaming Majora released me, dropped its other whip, stumbling backward removed the arrow and held its wounded wrist.

The moment Majora released me I rolled away and got to my feet summoning my bow and another arrow. Taking aim and, seeing that Majora had recovered, fired.

Unfortunately Majora's reflexes were to fast as it jumped, flying high into the air landing directly in front of me, then went into a low kick as if to trip someone by sweeping their feet, but due to our size difference its foot instead made contact with my stomach and chest, sending me flying across the room, knocking my bow out of my grasp. The force of the kick alone was enough to break a few ribs on my right side, then with the momentum and angle at which I hit the wall put cracks not only in it but in my dominant, left, arm as well.

I fell to the floor catching myself with my right hand to keep my face from hitting the floor. Now the simple act of breathing became painful. I got to my knees and looked up from the floor to see Majora once again taunting me. A wave of hopelessness hit me with relentless force.

"I can't win, I have to start over."

I summoned the ocarina of time, or attempted to but something else appeared in my hand. A mask, more specifically the mask given to me by the moon child wearing Majora's mask. I didn't trust the mask, considering it was given to me by someone who was most likely under the influence of Majora, but something compelled me to put it on and I couldn't stop myself. The last I saw before placing the mask on my face was Majora swing its whip in an attempt to stop me, but it was too late.

When my vision came back the first thing I noticed was that I was bigger, the next thing I noticed was that the end of Majora's whip was being held in my, now uninjured, steal gauntleted, left hand. I then locked my eyes on Majora, smirked, then pulled on the whip knocking Majora off balance and using the momentum to go into a roll toward Majora. Near the end of the role, right in front of Majora, I used my hands to push off the ground and extended my legs delivering a powerful kick to Majora's jaw sending it onto its back.

Upon landing on my feet on the other side I turned around to see Majora beginning to get back up, but never fully made it as in the next moment Majora's face was smashed into the wall, in the same place I had hit it, with my hand on the back of its neck. I then proceeded to repeatedly smash Majora's face into the wall, it felt like I was doing it but at the same time it didn't.

Suddenly I stopped, leaned in closer to Majora's bloody face, and spoke. "**I'll give you one last chance to let her spirit go, demon and I'll make your death as quick and painless as possible."**

Ok, that was definitely not me. Majora then elbowed him in the stomach making him stumble back, then Majora turned and went to punch him in the face. That was apparently not the answer he was looking for, as before Majora's fist could make contact its arm was falling to the ground, now severed from its body by the large, newly summoned, helix blade now in his hand.

The demon fell to its knees, using its remaining hand to clutch the bloody stump, in pain. The man, now looking down on the large demon, grabbed it by the neck.

"**Do as I ask!"** Majora did but stare back at him defiantly. "**Fine." ** He said angrily.

He then sidestepped while throwing Majora's face to the ground and before it could do anything to retaliate it screamed in pain as it was pinned in place by the helix blade now embedded, nearly hilt deep, in its previously uninjured shoulder blade and the ground. Keeping one hand on the hilt of the sword he crouched down in front of Majora.

"**You can still save yourself some suffering."** He was met only with a weak, but defiant, growl. "**So be it." **

Tightening his grip on the sword he sent high amounts of blue electric-like energy into Majora's body forcing an agonized scream from the demon. I could feel the corners of his lips curl up in a slight smile as the light emanating from Majora began to grow brighter, the screams growing louder, as its torture increased. I know Majora is evil, but this is wrong and he is enjoying it.

I can't let this continue, I began focusing on undoing the transformation, I felt him finch when I started but he soon began to fight back, but my will is strong and the body was originally mine so I never lost the upper hand in the fight. I began to feel the body slowly transform into my own, wounds reopening.

"**What are you doing?!"** He shouted in our head.

"I'm doing what I came here to do," I replied just before the transformation was complete. "The right thing." I finished though he could not hear me as the transformation complete and the mask fell from my face to the ground, but I didn't even glance at it as I kept my eyes on Majora.

Stepping over the fallen mask and taking a few more painful steps toward Majora. Turning its head toward me and seeing me rather than him slight hope shind in its eye and Majora began an attempt to stand, thinking it could fight the weaker opponent that is me. But before it could even get its head off the ground I raised my right, unbroken, arm above my head and summoned the Great fairy sword and used the weight of the large sword to bring it down hard on majora's head embedding it nearly a foot, killing it instantly.

As the sword dissolved back into my magic pouch Majora also dissolved, leaving behind nothing but the mask. Taking the few steps to collect the mask in order to fulfil my promise to the happy mask salesman, but as I bent down to pick it up the room began to shake and large cracks began to form as the moon was no longer being sustained by Majora's power.

Now being limited on time I quickly reached for the mask, but the moment my hand touched its surface it was shocked making me flinch back as my veins began to glow a dark purple and I heard a faint, yet beautiful,voice in my head. "_Thank you."_ With that my veins stopped glowing, but never returned to their original color.

Not having time to ponder I reached for the mask once more, this time unhindered, and picked it up only holding it long enough for it to dissolve into my pouch. just as that task was complete a large near by portion of one of the walls broke off, only obeying the law of gravity for a short time before flying into the air above, flooding the room with bright sunlight forcing me to look the other way.

Once my eyes adjusted I saw the mask that had so effortlessly beaten Majora, I may not like it but if I don't take it there's a possibility that someone else will find it and that could be bad. I stood, my wounds healing at a surprising rate, and took a step in the direction of the mask. Just then the ground below me broke in a way that made it slant in a way that forced me to draw my sword and stab it into the ground, surprisingly with my left hand, in order not to slide out into the air below.

Tearing my eyes from the sky below me to look back toward the mask just in time to see it slide past me toward the edge. "Crap." Pushing off my sword and pulling it from the stone surface sending myself face first down the slope after the mask quickly approaching the edge, as soon as my hand caught it I once again planted the gilded blade into the sloped surface, the momentum forcing me to swing around the sword so everything below my chest was dangling off the ledge. The sudden shift in weight dislodged the platform further, worsening the slope.

Holding on to my sword with one hand, the other hanging at my side the mask, I looked down to see clock town and pieces of the moon falling then flying back up, leaving the town and surface unscathed. Dissolving the mask I reached up to try and pull myself back up, but as I returned my gaze upward my eyes widened at the sight of a large piece of the ceiling falling toward me. I pulled myself as close to the edge as possible, the ruble narrowly missing me. Relieved I returned to pulling myself back up, but to my dismay the edge crumbled releasing my blade from its stone grip giving me to gravity. As I fell helplessly to the ground, looking up at what was left of the moon, I was hit mid air by the moon chunk that had nearly hit me earlier knocking me unconscious on its way back up into the sky where it belonged.

"I wonder… if you do the right thing… does it make… everybody… happy?"

-Moon child wearing Gyorg's remains


End file.
